Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to multimedia messaging services (MMS), and more particularly, to transmitting maps via MMS.
Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) is a communications technology developed by Third-Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) that allows users to exchange multimedia communications between capable mobile phones. An extension to the Short Message Service (SMS), MMS defines a way to send and receive, almost instantaneously, wireless messages that include images, audio, and video clips in addition to text.
Generally, MMS is a standard for a telephony messaging systems that allows sending messages which include multimedia objects and not just text as in SMS. It is mainly deployed in cellular networks along with other messaging systems like SMS, Mobile Instant Messaging, and Mobile E-Mail. Its main standardization effort is done by 3GPP, 3GPP2, and Open Mobile Alliance (OMA).
There are two modes of delivery in MMS: immediate or deferred. Immediate delivery occurs when the MMS client on a mobile phone receives the MMS notification, and the MMS client then immediately (without user intervention or knowledge) retrieves the MMS message from the Multimedia Messaging Service Center (MMSC) or Multimedia Messaging Center (MMC) that sent the notification. After retrieval the subscriber (i.e., user) is alerted to the presence of a newly arrived MMS message.
Deferred delivery is when the MMS client alerts the subscriber that an MMS message is available, and allows the subscriber to choose if and when to retrieve the MMS message.
As with the MMS submission, the MMS retrieval request, whether immediate or deferred, occurs with an HTTP request. The MMSC or MMC responds by transmitting the MMS message in an HTTP response to the MMS client, after which the subscriber is finally alerted that the MMS message is available. The essential difference between immediate and deferred delivery is that the former hides the network latencies from the subscriber, while the latter does not. Immediate or deferred delivery are handset dependent modes, which means that the handset manufacturer can provide the handset in one mode or the other or let the user decide his or her preference.
It is desirable to have methods, systems, and computer program products for transmitting maps in an MMS format from, for example, an Internet Protocol enabled television.